Component manufacturing, such as solid wood manufacturing or processing is used to create products such as wooden moulding used in many applications including in furniture, trimmings for homes, design elements and the like. Traditionally, the manufacturing of moulding, for example, involves a rip saw that cuts wood into desired sizes and a moulding machine that cuts a desired profile to complete the moulding. This process can be difficult to manage in an efficient way because machine operators are prone to make mistakes. This causes the overall production to be affected by human error. Human error can occur in every facet of production from the management to the facilitation of a manufacturing process. Companies must employ people to manually inspect work orders and determine what is necessary to produce each individual order, including evaluating what wood species are needed for the multiple orders. This further involves creating routing sheets for a plurality of departments to execute a specific step in each order. The task at hand is cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover it is difficult for operators to keep track of more than a small number of orders. Likewise, if a change is made to an order several workers are each tasked with rearranging the queue of orders, possibly affecting many steps in the manufacturing process. As such this prevents manufacturers from optimizing the usage of their resources as one or several people may spend hours trying to complete such a task. In general, the reliance on manual labor and paper processes significantly limits efficiency in the course of production.